


Polianthes Tuberosa

by ROAST_CHOCOLATE



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A teeny tiny bit of asphyxiation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Seduction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAST_CHOCOLATE/pseuds/ROAST_CHOCOLATE
Summary: 本能。*4180注意*
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Kudos: 1





	Polianthes Tuberosa

**Author's Note:**

> 存稿，最初的设想是AO车，但是因为太麻烦就简化成了这样的东西  
> 晚香玉，花语为“危险的欢愉”

为什么会变成这样？没人答得上来。  
  
霸王并不感到困倦，却不得不瘫坐在阴影中。霸王城的地面是干燥的，带着石料的宽厚温度，介于金属盔甲的冰冷和皮肤散出的燥热之间。他少见地没戴头盔，大概也是为了些许清凉。  
使徒倾身，似乎想落下一吻，却遇到了阻碍——霸王止住了他的动作。他不想同说着信徒之类爱意之类的可疑决斗者多么亲密，尽管全身有些脱力，尽管他们纠缠的腿早不能用“离得很近”来描述，尽管眼前的家伙好像能让人安心坠落的无边黑暗，让他忍不住想要亲近。  
被打断的使徒无声地笑了一下，城堡内的光线昏暗，更加分辨不出那是源于不屑还是气恼，又或是有别的意味。他只是带着不可思议的平静，撬开扼住自己下颚的那只手。皮肤上还残留着铁制手套残存的温度与发疼的红印。  
在金属护具被丢弃后落地的当啷声中，霸王皱了皱眉。眼前举止轻佻的闯入者与以往愚蠢的刺客不同，但是他指尖带来的微凉触感让他感到不自在。  
使徒眯起眼睛，像是察觉到了他的异样，便沿着血管的走向，从手腕处摸索下去。他捕捉到指尖传来的鼓动，与霸王的心跳同频，并满意地发现它正不可逆地变得急促。  
霸王脸上依然是少有感情色彩，但那暧昧不清的举动着实给他带来了困扰——带来了一阵富有侵略性的灼热感，并因为手臂内侧细密的吻愈演愈烈。由内而外的热让他有些眼花了，只有空气还是宜人的温度，却充斥着张扬的信息素，诱他别再抗拒，饮下一口剧毒的美酒。  
“没什么想对我说的吗，霸王大人？”  
在称谓上使徒特地加重了语气，玩味地看着眼前人难得一见地举棋不定，而被迫与他十指相扣的那只右手则不自然地颤着。现在他们的距离如此之近，以至于他能看清霸王被汗水浸透的衣领，还有在深色布料下不安分的喉结。  
霸王并不理会他的问话，只觉得盔甲的摩擦声有些吵闹，在使徒的注视下就更显得刺耳了。于无言中，他扯下了胸甲。  
“……这就是给我的回答？”  
对此霸王仍不置可否，继续自顾自地卸下沉重的盔甲。然而并没有任何好转——潮湿的织物经过夜风带了些凉意，可身体还是热得厉害。飘忽不定的云层中漏了点月光下来，让人能看清楚他起伏的胸口，伴着粗重的呼吸声。  
再一次，霸王看着使徒倾身上前，这次却只是迟疑了片刻，并未阻拦，反倒是在最后稍稍扬起下巴，主动覆上对方的唇，接纳了另一种意义上的进犯，终于感到了几分惬意。在亲吻中他听见几声模糊的笑，心想那大概是使徒在笑他的变心之快，却也满不在乎。他的口中与鼻间满是陌生的气息，让他有些头晕。恍惚间他觉得世界只是一座沙漏罢了，周围一切都是无关紧要的沙，于是不自觉地揽住使徒的腰背，好像这么做就能打消于沙粒中陷落的错觉似的。  
沉溺于亲吻的霸王并不在意使徒的动作，也因此没有发现对方的另一只手正沿着脖颈一路探索，但随后也不得不发现。  
后颈某处发热肿胀的皮肤并不难找到，失去盔甲的掩护后更是只能任人宰割。腺体被触碰时霸王的惊叫声被解构成了含混的音节，刹那间的快感愉悦却又危险，让他从发根到脚尖都止不住地战栗，眼中罕见地多了点惊诧。  
使徒吃痛地嘶了一声。霸王顺势拉开了距离，原本干燥的唇现在微微湿润，沾着不知是谁的唾液。  
“真疼啊……”  
在口中散开的血腥味和疼痛感并非出乎意料，但真正让他惊讶的是霸王现在居然还有多余的力气——把他推开的力气，把回归理智的力气——好像装饰在餐盘上的诱人浆果，真正品味时却是难以应付的酸涩与刁钻。  
然而总有人甘之如饴。  
——事实上，尽管有本能的驱使，使徒对肉体交欢也是兴致缺缺。真正让他着迷的是霸王本身，这个始终如活死人一般，无情的杀人机器，却高高在上，是比神更令人生畏的暴君。  
而他则是霸王最虔诚也最叛逆的信徒。他爱着王者冰冷坚硬的盔甲和绝对的力量，却在心底更加偏执地祈求着在这层外壳下，人造神明的幻灭——亲手让他跌落神坛，看清众人拥簇的偶像也不过是一介凡人……只是这样想着，信仰崩塌带来的快意便让他喘不过气了。  
“你已经没用了。”霸王没有理睬他，带着气喘开口了，似乎刚才的动作已经耗尽了他所有的力气。  
“只是这样就满足了？”使徒挑起眉毛，“看来，我是第一个活着走出霸王城的决斗者……”  
他的语气稍显失望，本人却没有任何要离开的意思，反而手指沿着霸王脖颈的线条继续向下，经过单薄的锁骨和胸口。他的眼睛闪着奇异的光，似乎在说——  
“还要再做什么，你才会杀了我？”  
这是第一次有人对霸王如此挑衅。以前也的确有人想装成一副不可一世的模样，最终却只能在他面前失了全部勇气和力量。  
而现在……  
霸王感到不快。他想赶快结束这荒唐的一切，本能却在暗暗叫嚣着，不单单满足于一个纠缠不清的吻，好像口渴的人饮下了浓浓的糖浆，最后反而更觉得喉头发干。使徒的手最终停在他的左胸，带来了微乎其微的压迫感，却让他的心跳愈发沉重起来。  
使徒玩味地看着他，对已经发生和将要发生的一切都了如指掌——正欲火中烧的他一旦得到了些许满足，便会食髓知味地索求更多，现在只不过是强弩之末罢了。  
“为什么这么冷淡呢，霸王大人？”使徒注视着霸王睫毛投下的那片闪动的阴影，“难道说——我的爱也和那些杂碎没什么区别吗？”  
他的话以指尖画出的圆圈作结，因为纺织物粗糙的表面与分外敏感的身体引发了一阵混合着无措的颤栗。霸王抓住那只冒犯的手臂——也许霸王该把他摔下城堡，或者干脆当场处死——可是根本使不上力气，倒像是欲拒还迎的央求。  
使徒笑了，扣住他的腰，又一次吻上去，自然是遭到了抗拒，然而双唇被撬开时漏出的呻吟声让他强作的镇定带了点情色的影子。与此同时，使徒的另一只手也没闲着，进一步解下他腰间的护甲，从上衣下摆探了进去。  
除去厚重的盔甲，显露出的也不过是年轻人稍嫌单薄的身体。霸王的皮肤热得厉害，兴奋地颤栗着——为了他带来的几分凉爽的快意，为了他——顺着腰侧的曲线向上，使徒在胸腔处稍一用力就能摸到埋藏在柔软皮肤下的肋骨；后背的肩胛骨不安地耸动着，像是被困的蝴蝶盲目扇动翅膀；然后是脊椎骨，以某种情色的弧度构造了这具躯体，也是他不可或缺的支撑。  
——也是再碍事不过的东西了。  
伴随着手底躯体的痉挛的是被吻冲散的尖叫。这一次是使徒先拉开了距离，以欣赏霸王发红的眼角，脸颊上混着汗液与眼泪的清晰水线，以及一切一切，他失态的模样。  
“是第一次？第一次度过发情期，第一次有人闯进房间，还有第一次——”  
他凑到霸王耳边，轻声道。  
“——这么简单地高潮了啊。”  
他音量不高，站远一点几乎就听不到了，对霸王来说却震耳欲聋，只可惜原本就发烫的脸似乎没有再因为羞耻而升温的余地。方才背缝被狠狠划过产生的强烈的感官刺激还挥之不去，与精神愉悦一道，如毒素随血液奔涌遍及全身。  
使徒仍在描画着霸王脊骨的曲线，手指以陌生的力道划过突出的骨节，动作有几分像在爱抚猫咪的脊背。霸王口中漏出细碎的呜咽声，五指在背后胡乱地抓着使徒的手臂，指甲深深嵌进皮肉，留下血痕。汗水也随着他的动作滚落下来，浸透了额前的发。  
使徒并不理会他的挣扎，揽过他发软的腰肢，让他跨坐在自己腿上，舔弄起他的腺体。粗糙的味蕾划过敏感的皮肤，随之产生的麻痒感让霸王头皮发麻，大脑一片空白。他的呻吟里带了点哭腔，脖颈却控制不住地把最脆弱的部分完全暴露给对方。霸王忍不住撕扯他的上衣，恍惚间模糊了现实与幻想：很快，或者就是现在，也可能已经过去，尖利的牙齿会咬破那块脆弱的皮肤，陌生的标记融入血液，成为他一时的抚慰和一生的耻辱——  
“……喂，听我说啊。”  
使徒端起霸王的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。他说这话时带着暧昧的笑，看着那双染上情热的眼睛，与他的话毫不相称。他还没有咬破腺体。他还有很多时间，不需要为了不存在的竞争者乱了手脚。  
“你也在享受吧？想要更多？”  
使徒说着，右手顺着尾椎探进他的裤腰。后穴分泌的水液已经浸湿了一片布料，使之粘腻潮湿地贴合在臀肉上。湿润的穴口并不难开拓，他只是在周围揉了几圈，便塞进了一个指节。这让霸王僵住腰背，喉结因为不安的吞咽上下滚动着，不知如何是好。  
“那就来取悦我吧。”  
当使徒拉着他的手，引导他来到两腿间坚硬炽热的地方时，霸王踟躇了片刻，心里燃起一阵莫名的恼火，但终于还是咬着牙，脱下他的裤子。  
平日夹着卡牌的手指握住那根挺立的性器，试探性地撸动着。使徒的鼻息打在他脸上，泛了潮，带着气喘的称赞，连同手指在后穴搅动的水声一同传到耳畔，于是他加重了力道。指腹挤按磨蹭着柱身和顶端敏感的皮肤，感受着其上的纹路，不知为何让他口干舌燥，一时间分不清包裹着性器的是手上的软肉还是别的什么。随着一阵震颤，他手上已经满是白色的浊液。  
霸王是命定的王者，所有人都这么说。他拥有与生俱来的力量，与那些需要后天学习的半吊子截然不同，包括决斗在内的所有事都是凭本能行动。  
因此，那时他完全没意识到自己在做什么。  
连使徒也惊愕地没有了动作，看着霸王舔舐手上的精液。那只好看的手一点一点被清理干净，沾着唾液，闪着淫靡的亮光，红潮泛滥的脸上却带着平淡的表情，构成了一幅融合着超现实与疯狂的图画。  
……啊啊，是啊。体液，蛋白质，信息素……  
使徒压不住喉咙里的笑声。  
今晚月色并不好，只是残缺的新月，时不时被云挡住，可他却像是迎来满月之夜的狂兽。霸王的金色眼眸就是他的满月，霸王就是摧毁他的狂药。  
而霸王本人只是停下来，抬眼看了一下他，好像理解了什么，又好像什么也不理解。使徒再一次吻上来时他意义不明地发出一点声响，眯起眼睛，呼吸声清晰可闻，唇齿间还萦绕着蛊人的味道。  
使徒抽出被润湿的手指，留下初经开拓的后穴，把霸王的黑色长裤褪去。源于本能的性欲本就让他又硬了几分，霸王不自知的淫靡则更是火上浇油。  
虽然已经用手丈量过，真正被插入时霸王才切实地感到了那根凶器尺寸的可怖。扩张做得并不充分，内壁被一点一点撑开带来的疼痛不可小觑，裹挟着快感一起冲上大脑，刺激着身体感官，从他口中攫取呻吟。几番磨合后，紧涩的甬道才勉强接受了外来的异物，展现出包容温暖的一面。清亮的液体随着抽插的动作溢出，顺着大腿内侧流淌下来，带了些许凉意，但交合处是烧燎般的炽热。而敏感点被顶过让整个甬道都紧缩起来，不知是在排斥还是在欢悦，大腿无意识地想要合拢，却只能夹在使徒腰侧不住地颤抖。体内不受控的冲撞为困顿的王带来前所未有的苦痛，他却不自觉地挺了腰，身体某处饮鸩止渴地索求着解脱的快感。  
被内射的那一刻霸王像是触了电，全身的骨头都软了下来，无力地靠在使徒的颈窝里，身体随着喘息起伏着。他的衣物已经零乱地皱成一团，沾着不知何时再度泄出的白灼。  
此时他才总算清醒了几分，挣扎着打算站起来，大腿根却泛着酸，使不上力气。  
“唔……！”察觉到体内不属于自己的那部分发生的变化，霸王一阵心悸，“停……停下……”  
“哈……还没搞清现在的状况吗？”  
使徒掐住他的腰向上一顶，再次勃起的性器蹂躏着柔软的穴肉，让霸王浑身发软，更是只能被对方肆意操弄。  
“——稍微看看自己的位置啊，霸王。”  
使徒把他重重推倒在地，居高临下地看着他。  
霸王皱起眉毛，刚到嘴边的狠话转眼间就随着异物的冲撞变了味。使徒钳住他发颤的大腿，整根抽出又深深挺进，看着霸王眼角因生理刺激产生的泪水流个不停，织物与地面摩擦发出声响。他撩起霸王的上衣，随意地把他小腹上的精液抹开，随后又将每一寸肌肤上的浊液细细舔去，引来一阵音调拔高的呜咽。霸王的挣扎只迎来了警示性的齿痕，泛红的皮肤微微渗出血来，在腰侧胸口与肩颈间细碎地点缀着，大腿上也留了淤伤。  
满溢着扭曲爱意的使徒挤出几个干涸的音节，拼接在一起成了扭曲的笑声，一方面是因为淋漓的快感，另一方面则是因为此刻霸王扼住了他的喉咙。他本能地用力呼吸与吞咽，下一秒便被颤抖的手更用力地绞紧，就像死刑场上的绞具。交媾的快感与窒息的苦楚因为濒死产生的幻觉混杂在一起，一时间让人分辨不出——又或者是对于他来说，两者本来就是同根同源。  
即使霸王扭断他的脖子，他也不会感到惊讶。氧气缺失弱化了感官，朦胧中，他眼里只有霸王的眼睛，平日那双没有任何感情的眼瞳中现在满是憎恶、杀意与惘然。都是不会为寻常蝼蚁所展露的。很好的月光。  
可随后霸王做的却是撕咬他的嘴唇，粗暴地撬开他的牙齿，掠夺过口腔的每一个角落。使徒腾出一只颤抖的手，按住霸王的心口，能感到心脏正在跳动，正在鼓动着这个身体的主人陷入无可救药的狂热。霸王孤傲凛冽的气息像利剑穿透了他的灵魂，占据了他的大脑，代替了肢体上的暴力，代替了恋人间的爱语。  
却是对他最高的奖赏。  
  



End file.
